1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device and an optical device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in a lens interchangeable digital camera and the like, there are problems such that dust is shown in a taken image due to accretion of the dust on a surface of a filter of an image pick-up element. In order to solve such problems, a system has been developed wherein an anti-dust member is provided between an image pick-up element and an optical system to ensure dust-prevention for the image pick-up element and filters as well as removing the attached dust on the anti-dust member by vibration (refer to JP Patent Publication No. 2003-338961).
However, according to conventional systems, since the anti-dust member is a circular shape, for covering the image pick-up element, an anti-dust member having large size is necessary which is contrary to a requirement for downsizing of the image pick-up device.
Also, according to conventional systems, a piezoelectric element to vibrate the anti-dust member is attached on a surface of an image pickup element side. Therefore, dust raised from the piezoelectric element itself is adhered to an optical filter and the like arranged between the anti-dust member and the image pickup element, a problem of difficulty to remove the dust is concerned too.